


Relocated

by Brokenpens



Category: Invader Zim, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dib is a clone, Moving, No Beta, Other, Personal Canon, Possibly Pre-Slash, Timeline will be described eventually, We Die Like Men, Zim is smart, more tags to come, peace treaty, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenpens/pseuds/Brokenpens
Summary: Being dragged halfway across the country to a city that never sleeps was in no way Dib's idea of fun. There wasn't much he could do to stop what was happening and it wasn't like he had to keep Zim from taking over the world anymore so it couldn't be all bad.Starting a new school would probably end up being the least of his worries if his luck continued the way it had been for the last few years.





	1. Motivation is always in short supply

Moving sucked. There was no ifs, no ands or buts to it. Packing up everything you owned and sorting through your life to see what should and should not come was a pain, one that Dib was not happy he was having to do in the slightest even as he was snarked out through his monitor.

“Dib-thing, do not forget your converters, I refuse to allow you to not accept my communications.”

“Seriously Zim, I know how to pack,” The teen sighed at the screen where a large pair of ruby eyes peered out at him, it had taken them one hard summer, for both of them, one dealing with issues of abandonment and the other dealing with what was a shelf life of a clone, to get them to be almost civil. Neither liked talking about their reasons but soon there would be a better reason for them to lay down arms.

After the invasion of Chitauri in New York, there was no longer any point in Dib trying to prove that Aliens were real, not that it meant anything anymore now that he owed the alien, and the discovery that Shield was active kept both of them quiet. It would do neither any good to disappear into that mess. “It's not like I can’t just set up the cellphone for you again so you can just call.”

”Pah as if I would use your inferior communication device, the Irken communications are far superior.” The scoff he received made the smaller green made seethe for a moment before waving a dismissive hand. “I still do not see why Dib-monkey is moving to a different Skool.”

”It’s school, and it's because my dads being brought in on a project in New York, legally he can’t leave me and my sister here alone even though he does most of the time anyway.” The teen shrugged before throwing more clothing in a box, before critically eyeing the posters that were plastered to his wall. “ Just because we’re clones doesn't mean we don't fall in the range of CPS.”

”Zim can just move base with the Dib-human.”

“We already went over this, there’s a high presence of Shield in New York, along with the Avengers HQ.” 

” I can redo my disguise, that is no hardship for Zim.”

“It’s safer if you stay here. That way no one will investigate you or your base, and we don't have to worry about disappearing into Shield.” The green-tinted male frowned “It’s not like you're not going to bug me and my home anyway so you will know what's going on.” 

“This is true. Though Zim will not be there in a timely manner if there is another invasion while Dib-human is present, while you are versed in Irken fighting the Chitauri are a different race that has far larger teeth to worry about.”

“I’ll have my blasters I'm not that worried so you shouldn’t either.”

“As if the Mighty Zim is worried! Ahati-smai has proven that he is capable at battle!” 

Dib didn’t bother to retort to that one, he simply started peeling a corner of a poster away from the wall, frowning as it made a tearing noise as it ripped slightly. 

“You know, one day you’re going to have to tell me what that means instead of just waving a hand at me whenever I ask.” The answer was just a raised antenna that dared him to push further. 

“Maybe one-day Dib-thing, this is not the day for the Zim to tell you.” 

There was a silence that followed, something that was rare between the two, even as he tried to once and put together what the phrase meant he kept trying to coax the poster from the wall ignoring the clanging coming from the other side of the room.

. It was probably Zim trying to locate something in the massive pile that often resided on the lower levels of his lab. 

“GIR! Where is my prototype!” There was more clanging and banging as the SIR unit answered but Dib couldn't quite catch what was being said so he continued as he was. “Why is it this hideous color GIR!” 

“Zim, be nice to him his programming is still faulty,” A pair of antenna flicked towards him momentarily before the owner marched back into full view. 

“The Mighty Zim demands your presence at his lab, and you will not tell Zim how to deal with his SIR unit.” Dib just rolled his eyes at that one before easing his hand down the back edge of the poster chewing on his lip slightly as he tried to concentrate. 

“I can probably come later tonight, I just gotta finish my room before dad sends a bot in to do it. We have to have it all ready to be loaded in the next three days and I don't trust them with my spell drives.” 

“Your parental unit is allowing you to bring them along? Zim thought he wanted them all destroyed after the last time.” Dib shivered as he remembered the last time he brought out a spell drive, he was never trying to raise the dead again, there was way too much work involved in putting them back in the ground and there were only so many blasters he could steal from Zim’s lab. “It is acceptable that you come later in the day cycle, so long as it is in the same cycle to Zim’s lab.”

“I thought we agreed no more experimenting in each other Zim, you can just say that I need to be at your house tonight. ”

“This is not an experiment. Zim knows exactly what will happen, and it is not his dwelling that Zim wants Dib-stink in. Now the Zim is cutting communications, finish gathering your things for your move.” The screen cut off before Dib could answer, the Irken lettering that ran along the edge now and then fading out as his computer went back to sleep mode.

The amount of tinkering that had been involved in making the signal and the wire splicing still made his hands ache when he looked at the mess of wires too long. Thinking on it packing that mess would be the thing that would take him the longest. 

Though if he did it too soon then Zim wouldn’t be able to call him whenever he wanted and would come in person to bother him in his now mostly empty room. 

“Man,I really need to remember that I need to get that all sorted out next time I set it up.” The teen grumbled to himself as he finally got the last part of his poster off the wall. One down, fifteen to go, he thought dryly as he moved on to the next one. He might as well get this done and over with so he could see what had his Irken friend in such a twist.


	2. It's never easy

Three hours and a lot of grumbling later, Dib made his way through the streets over to the small house that served as Zim’s base, eyes warily watching the gnomes that still sometimes attacked him. 

There was never any way to know if they would or not for Zim’s amusement, and while it was sometimes fun to jump around the lasers today was not one of the days he wanted to hop about.

His body was already sore from all the packing and lifting he did today and he didn’t want to add a few cement burns to the list of aches, temporary as they may be. 

Not bothering to ring the bell, which would, in turn, summon the stupid Robo-parents that Zim had never gotten around to removing, Dib walked right in and past Gir who was sitting with a large tub of something while stating endlessly at the screen.

“Hey Gir,”

“Heya Mary! Master told me to stay up here while you are in the lab!” The bot responded excitedly waving a spoon around with a viscous liquid dripping off it, the teen didn’t even want to know what the SIR unit was into this time. 

“That's fun Gir, I’ll head down now just stay up here and watch your shows.” Gir’s face went serious for a second as he saluted before it softened as much as it could and he went back to staring at the screen. 

Taking that as his cue that the bot wouldn’t talk at him again till he was leaving Dib made his way to the pantry elevator that was installed once all the growth hormones in the earth food caught up to Zim and caused a growth spurt.

Which now sometimes made Dib a bit more uneasy about eating out. There was no telling what all was in the food and while that hadn't really bothered him before, it made him wary now that he had seen what it could do.

Sure the Irken wasn’t tall by any means, but five foot was better than four and had caused the Tallest to once again contact the banished irken. The first contact after he had been severed completely had lead to several hairbrained ideas and rambling that left Dib wondering what was going on in the Irkens brain. 

The first set of demands had made the still smaller Irken jump up to help had lead to Dib once again hacking communications. There was no way he was letting the one who he now called friend be kicked around by those jerks again.

That had been a whole other episode to deal with, and fights between Zim and Dib, that then led to a few screaming matches with the tallest. After it was all said and down things settled and Zim was once again allowed to venture into Irken territory and while no longer was he considered an Invader, he did get the shiny new position of Consultant. 

At least now Zim received the rations and supplies he needed, the testing of human food that was edible to the irken had not been a fun time for anyone once the supplies had gotten low. There was only so many times someone wanted to watch an allergic reaction to something as normal as ham. 

“Dib-stink, stop stalling! Get into my lab!” A pair of grabby gloved hands snatched his arm dragging him forwards and deeper into the magenta colored lab. 

“Just because you can pull me around doesn’t mean you have to!” Dib grumbled as he was pulled along, the fingers around his arm were strong and tight and he didn’t want to try and break his arm free just to earn bruises. “I was just taking my time Zim, I'm tired. Humans need rest you know.” 

“Bah, you can rest after you leave Zim’s lab. Now stand here for Zim.” The teen sighed as he was shoved towards a large screen with long strings of code already being run on it. If he squinted for a while he could make out a few of the quickly scrolling words that ran the length of the screen but decided he didn’t want the headache that sometimes came from reading Irken for long periods of time. 

“If I'm here for you to plant your trackers, I hope you remember that I do change daily.” Zim, who was hunched over a microscope just waved an irritated antenna at him not bothering to look up from whatever he was watching. “I’m serious, I refuse to wear the same clothing every day, and remember the last time I accidentally washed one?”

“Ah yes, Zim remembers the explosion, it was magnificent, but no Zim is not here to plant the trackers, now prepare an arm for Zim.” This demand was followed by Zim removing his thick black gloves setting them to the side as he continued to fiddle with dials.

“Prepare a arm? I’m not just going to get my arm ready for something I don’t know what you are going to do. The last time I let you see one of my arms you took enough blood to knock me out and tried to infect me with Irken nanobots.

“A little blood loss is nothing to the Dib-human you were fine, Zim recalibrated them after all. No more disgusting blood is leaving your body without injury is it?” The irken stated almost waspishly, “Now, give Zim your arm for the prototype.” 

Dib narrowed his eyes at his friend who had moved away from the microscope and was holding what looked like a bulky slightly domed watch, one that was pitch black with grey spots dotting the top. 

“I am not putting that on Zim” The teen stated crossing his arms together to keep them further from the alien as he recognized the design “I remember the last time I tried to put on a P.A.K and it did not end well at all, so there is no way in hell I’m putting on one that’s untested. ”

“Of course it didn’t! That was Zim’s P.A.K. this one is Dib-humans P.A.K, this way Zim can monitor your vitals from a distance.” The Irken said while waving the item around in his hand as he walked over to the taller teen, one deft hand already working on tugging off one shoulder of the teen's trench coat making hands come apart slightly. “Dib-human will not be in testing distance to make sure that there is no further degradation, and when it comes time it will make it easier for Zim to watch Diblings back in battle once more. 

“I feel like there is a and in that.” Dib said while shoving the hand away from his jacket, his eyes were narrowed behind his glasses as he watched Zim who looked far too innocent at the jab. “What else does it do Zim?”

“You expect Zim to tell Dib-stink everything it does? Bah Zim is far too important to tell the monkey what all it does.” The raised eyebrow made him pause before he huffed. “Surely you trust the Zim by now Dib-human I haven’t tried to kill you in serval earth orbits.” 

“Yeah I trust you to not try and kill me, but I don’t trust anything your computer churns out let alone a P.A.K ”

“Then trust Zim to know it will not harm you,” the irken grumbled before tapping a foot irritated as he waited for the arm he wanted to be offered. After a moment he sighed again holding it out, “Zim did not have Computer assist me with this model. He has been working on it for two orbits.”

“Let me guess, it hooks into my nervous system,” Dib asked in a half sigh, “If you made it I’m almost scared to even try it on,”

“Zim would not harm pa-a, now arm!” The look of irritation the teen got when he kept his arm away still was almost worth the jab he would get later.

“I wish you would stop using Irken terms when you don’t want me to know what you are saying, it’s annoying because all of you speak English well enough. I would know with how many transmissions I’ve hacked.”

“Many that were not meant for the Dibling yes Zim knows now I have explained, arm out.” The irken made a grabby motion with his free hand and Dib didn’t bother to block it this time. 

Once the irken had an idea in his head he would go forth with it even if it was a bad idea, such as was proven by the time he had woken in the middle of the night to Zim holding an empty needle beside his bed. 

Sure everything worked out in the end, the bots did what they were meant to, which was keep him alive, but it didn’t mean they didn’t have a nasty fight once Dib found the other marking that the invader had left on his right shoulder in blocky black Irken letters. 

The cackles that had ensued once he brought that up the first time had only served to make the teen angrier, that had been a very rough patch for them to get over. He still hadn’t gotten around to getting a full translation of what was now on his shoulder for all to see. 

“It’s not like you wouldn’t do this in my …..hey!” Dib shouted as the P.A.K. was placed against his wrist that was quickly followed by a sharp stabbing pain, “That hurt!”

“Zim knows for sure that you have had far worse, now let it calibrate.”

“I may have had worse but that doesn’t mean it doesn't hurt!” Dib growled out as he resisted the urge to rub his arm, green taloned fingers kept a tight grip below where the P.A.K. was settling on his arm. “Is this thing going to get smaller or something so I can get it through security at the airport at least?”

“The P.A.K is removable,” Ruby eyes glared up for a moment before for flitting down again as the shapeshifted into something that more resembled a watch, “Though Dib should be careful not to remove it too long. Zim should be able to contact through the device, so there will be no need for the ‘Celiophone’ you wish to use.”

“Did you at least make it waterproof?” Dib asked as his arm was freed once the Irken was happy with how the device settled, “Or is that for the next model?”

“As if you have to ask.” Zim grumbled as he walked over to the main screen, eyes already scanning the new lines that had joined the first. “Now hush while Zim adds the data.” 

“Yeah, yeah just sit here and be a good human while the Mighty Zim reads the mighty words.” Dib teased, one shortly shorn nail went to poke at the base of the device now settled on his wrist before he thought better on it. 

Just because it didn’t hurt right now it didn’t mean that messing with it wouldn’t make it flare up again, that and he had already received another dark look that stilled his hand before it could get all the way over. 

“Stop messing with Zim’s work.”

“I’m not just going to sit here for however long you want to poke at the scans, I’ll be here till the Armada arrives.” 

“Yes, yes the Armada” Zim mumbled his hands already flying over the controls, there was hardly a pause as he glanced back.

It was nice to see that once Zim was focused on something that his mind didn’t wander as much as it did when he first came to Earth, “Dibling will only need to be here as long as it takes Zim to be sure everything is settled.” 

“Just how long will it take to settle? Do I need to be careful every time I take it off then?” Dib asked twisting his arm around looking at the device from several angles. If he didn’t know any better it looked almost like a regular watch. “I know you said to not take it off very often but there will be times I’m sure I will need to.” He paused a moment before squinting, “Wait why should I not take it off very often?” 

“The P.A.K. is creating new Nanobots for Diblings bloodstream as needed.” Zim grumbled finally pausing his typing, “Constant maintenance is needed now that Zim will not be able to boost the levels when needed.”

“Figures, you were randomly injecting me in my sleep like I thought you were.” Dib sighed letting his arm fall to his side, “Did you put a cable in this for me to check my own coding?”

“You ask as if Zim is a smeet.” Zim snapped before reaching over and grabbing his gloves again and shaking them at the human who batted them from his face. “Of course there is a cable, how dare you doubt Zim!”

“Fine, next time I won’t ask important questions.” Ignoring the dark look that was sent his way Dib shifted towards the screen, “ After I take down my computer it’s going to be a week or so before its back up.”

“Just as long as you get it back up,” Zim paused before waving his hand. “ Zim will contact you if Dib-thing is needed unless of course, you need me to set everything up for you.”

“Hey!” Dib almost yelled, “I set it up the last time with no help from you!”

“By sheer luck Zim is sure, after all, how can a pitiful Earth-monkey make it work on its own.” The growl that came from the teen was the only warning that Zim had to dunk before a fist aimed its way towards his head. “Your aim is off again Dib-stink”

“I meant to miss your face.” Dib growled again, his fist clenched tight before letting out a gush of air, “I think it’s time I leave, I still have to finish packing tomorrow and I don’t need to be squabbling with you before then.”

“Victory for Zim!” This earned a snort before Dib turned towards to leave. “Dibling.”

“Yeah?”

“Before you leave, come back to see GIR, he will not understand.” Dib let a grin cover his face forgetting his irritation for a moment. 

“I’ll be sure to spend time with both of you before I leave, that way you won’t miss me as much once I'm gone.” 

Having a wrench thrown at him made the last jab worth it as Dib left the lab, a faint smile on his face despite the urge to punch Zim’s lingering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter, I will probably keep working on this in between my full-time job and taking care of my family that is like another full-time job. All in all we shall see how updates come with the time I have available.
> 
> Anyway hope everyone enjoys, here's to getting this story rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the first chapter, this is kinda like a feeler out into the world to see if I should finish up on this idea or let it sit in the back of my mind. If I flesh it out there will probably be a side story to get the rest of my head canon explained for what I have going to for this series.
> 
> Also before I forget, since I don't have the brain power to even try and come up with my own language to stand in for Standard Irk, I'm going to be using what I know of the lovely Egyptian Language. I'll add translations as I go if I decide to make this shippy or not. We shall see!
> 
> Anyway, here we go let me know what you think as I post my first fic in this fandom.


End file.
